


I'll Always Have Your Eyes In My Life

by FiliLover



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Also slight Hamilton references, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Other, Sad, angsty, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliLover/pseuds/FiliLover
Summary: What if Loki and the reader had a son that perished in the snap?





	I'll Always Have Your Eyes In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is the product of listening to the Hamilton soundtrack on repeat. Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it! Sorry it's very short!

“Mother?”

She is the princess of Asgard, but most importantly a mother. When she heard the frailness of her son’s voice, her brave façade had faded just as her son did.

 

When Loki died, she was all but helpless. Falling to her knees, screaming and thrashing about as Valkyrie held on to her. She remembered being dragged away to a ship 

and the snapping of her lover’s neck. The father of her son, now lifeless and grey, strewn across the rubble of the doomed ship. 

No child should have to see their father murdered and their mother dealing with her grief. And yet his heart broke at the sight of his mother. He walked towards her, 

shaking with every step, tears streaming down his face. He holds on tight to his mother and sobs with her, his last remaining part of his broken family. 

 

“We’ll be alright, mother.”

“I will always have your father’s eyes in my life.” 

 

Now she was screaming again. Fighting against the purple Titan and his alien army, she used her powers to stand with the Avengers. The battle was long and hard, but 

when Thor lodged Stormbreaker into Thanos’ chest, it was all worth it. But then came the snap.

“Mother?”

It was as if time had turned slowly as she turned to face him. Her son, her only child, was fading away. Her feet moved as fast as they could to reach her baby boy and 

managed to catch him before he would hit the soil as ash.

 

“My son, my baby.”

 

Her voice cracked as she watched the baby she birthed, raised and loved, turn into nothing more than dust for the soil to take. Nine months to form him, but now gone 

with a snap.

 

Those green eyes that were gifted to their heir from his father, was nothing more. 

 

The only sound that could be heard was her screams of grief and flares of green magic ripping through the Wakandan soil.


End file.
